


Il Pupazzo di neve

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Il Pupazzo di neve

Atobe non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, gli sembrava completamente impossibile lo scenario che stava osservando, e no, non era il perché avesse nevicato quella notte ad averlo reso così stupito, ma il fatto che Tezuka avesse realizzato un pupazzo di neve con le sue sembianze.  
I capelli erano stati realizzati con un gomito di lana, non sapeva com’era riuscito a rendere in maniera così perfetta la sua pettinatura. Per gli occhi aveva utilizzato dei bottini azzurri che doveva aver recuperato da qualche vecchia camicia, ma la cosa che trovò geniale fu il fatto che per il neo aveva usufruito di quello che sembrava il seme di una mela.  
Non credeva che l’altro fosse capace di un tale gesto, però la sola idea che avesse pensato a lui mentre lo realizzava, lo aveva reso incredibilmente felice.  
«Cosa hai fatto?»  
«Volevo farti una sorpresa»  
«Credo tu ci sia riuscito perfettamente»


End file.
